<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Our Fate is Written in Front of Us by best_of_pjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074385">Maybe Our Fate is Written in Front of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo'>best_of_pjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Jealous Luka, Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Normal Life, Oneshot, Romance, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Young Love, adrien agrete, famous Adrien, his grades are stellar but sheesh, no heros AU, patience - Freeform, they're confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apparently, a fan had snapped a really good picture of the moment. It seemed like a romantic scene, he supposed. <br/>But Adrien knew better. <br/>Marinette was just his good friend, and he only kissed her cheek because he was dropping her off at home. It was their way of saying goodbye. And the photos of them holding hands as they crossed the street? It was his way of keeping her safe."</p><p>OR</p><p>Adrien and Marinette are strictly friends who enjoy holding hands and affirming their goodbyes with kisses on the cheek. At least, that's what he thinks until he sees her with someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Our Fate is Written in Front of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more jealous adrien because he's the cause of my sanity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien sighed as he came across another post of him and Marinette. The hashtags were all too similar; all consisting of ship names that mixed his name with hers. ‘Adrienette’ seemed to be the most popular of the names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered sending her the post, but quickly decided against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a cute photo. He and Marinette were standing in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Apparently, a fan had snapped a really good picture of the moment. It seemed like a romantic scene, he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Adrien knew better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was just his good friend, and he only kissed her cheek because he was dropping her off at home. It was their way of saying goodbye. And the photos of them holding hands as they crossed the street? It was his way of keeping her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally settled on showing her the ridiculous comments later so they could have a laugh about it. Gosh, how he loved her soft laughter. It reminded him of summer and freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the next hour, Adrien left for Nino’s birthday party. He managed to avoid Nathalie and convinced his bodyguard to let him walk to the party by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at the park, the sun was beating down on his back without any sign of resistance. Adrien didn't mind the heat; in fact, it was his preferred weather. He just wished the sunlight wouldn’t be so bright on his eyes so he could find his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, dude!” Nino called, waving frantically from across the park. The blonde smiled as he joined his friends at the picnic table. Around them, their peers began to gather and set down their presents for the birthday boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Marinette?” Adrien asked Alya after a few seconds. “I really wanted to show her something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s…” Alya trailed off, her eyes darting to the ground. “She’s meeting up with someone beforehand, so they’ll be here in a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t detect anything out of the ordinary, so he smiled. “Oh! Is she meeting up with Juleka?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, actually-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, let me guess,” he insisted, resting his hand on his chin. “Chloe? Though I doubt they’d get along. Ooh, maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luka!” Alya cried, eyes widening and mouth tightening in a painful smile as her eyes averted to something past Adrien’s shoulder. “And...Marinette. Hey guys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luka?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned around. The blue-haired boy stood close to Marinette, his hand brushing with hers. She didn’t step away. She didn’t even seem bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Adrien said weakly. His throat was on fire. His heart was in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to go home. “Nice party, right? Since when are you two so close?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Marinette asked defensively, taken aback by Adrien's forwardness. Luka frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Adrien continued, ignoring every signal in his brain that told him to shut up. “I didn’t know you were coming together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” she said. “I mean, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just not in that way. Juleka wasn’t home so Luka offered to join me on my way here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adrien said. Suddenly, the world blossomed with color again. Marinette’s shampoo smelled like roses. He wanted to hug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled for taking a step towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist, all while maintaining eye contact with Luka. “So, how are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To which the older boy responded, “fine...I guess. I’ll leave you two alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away, and Adrien released his grasp on Marinette. He turned and smiled at her brightly. “You’ll never guess what I saw earlier-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” she interrupted. He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed upset when Luka and I showed up, and then you put your arm around my waist and gave him this </span>
  <em>
    <span>look.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adrien stepped away from her. “I didn’t give a look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did,” she insisted. She scanned his face, her eyebrow rising in curiosity. “Were you jealous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks colored. “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are! You’re blushing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covered his face, and she reached her hands up to grab his. “Don’t hide from me,” she said. “Why were you jealous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he would sound ridiculous if he told the truth, but he did it anyway. “His hand was, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>next to yours. Almost holding it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t budge. “So? He’s not my boyfriend, and neither are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked. “I-I know that.” A long silence passed over them. “I’m sorry. I was being selfish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selfish?” She glanced at him. “Elaborate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien could feel the humiliating blush return to his cheeks. “Is it not selfish to want you to hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand, and only kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheek?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette studied his expression, which made his heart do a weird flip. “Not if I was your girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat. The heat of the sun seemed to intensify by ten thousand. “What are you implying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That your thought process wouldn’t be selfish if I was your girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying you want to be my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that you’re thinking as if you’re my boyfriend. Do you have feelings for me or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. His face was burning hot. He hoped there were no hidden paparazzi around. He couldn’t bear to see this rejection all over social media for the next two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I think-” He sighed. “I didn’t realize until Luka was...but it’s not fair to you that I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, her hand reaching up to hold his cheek. Her touch was soothing and immediately shut him up, which he was everlessly grateful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we take some time to consider our feelings before starting anything new?” she suggested. His heart pounded for her. She always had the best solutions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, promptly placing her hand in his as they turned to join the rest of the party. She didn’t leave his side all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the night, as they danced together, Adrien suddenly recalled the photo he was going to show Marinette, and how he was going to ridicule the fans and their conspiracy theories about his friendship. He smiled at his own density and pulled her in close to soak in as much of her presence as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated!!</p><p>insta: multimiraculous</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>